Talk:RP:City of Ghosts
Sounds pretty neat, can I get some more details on the story? Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 06:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : It takes place in the aftermath of Mass Effect: Invasion, in which Omega was attacked by the Adjutants and Aria tried to make a deal with Cerberus in order to save the station. Cerberus ended up betraying her and taking over the station. The premise for this RP is that while Aria is no longer in power, Cerberus still hasn't gotten all of the slums under their control, creating an opportunity for new players to move in. It's sorta like Mass Effect meets Saints Row. -- Gnostic 02:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Sounds even more interesting. So there will be kinda like a few gangs and bands against each other and Cerberus? But what I really want to know is the main plot line and what everyone's characters role will be be. I understand the central plot, but what else is there?--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've expanded on the storyline a little. Hopefully, that will give you a better idea of what I had in mind. The aim is twofold - first, take over the district, either by forming alliances or bumping off enemies. Then go for the stockpile. Or just wait for eveyone else to kill each other off and then go for the stockpile. -- Gnostic 05:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So are you going to be joining in, HZ? It'd be a hell of a lot easier to set up this game if I knew there were other players. -- Gnostic 22:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I'll join. I already took a nice break from the Red Legion stuff, and editing my Shepard article is easy. This will be a nice main focus for now. -- Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What should I do for my characters? I want to make them as realistic as possible...a human maybe, a krogan, or a batarian? -- Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Well, if you're looking for guidelines for creating a realistic team, keep in mind that multi-species gangs are still a rarity in the galaxy, particularly when the objective is capturing a stockpile of weapons. -- Gnostic 04:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Is this still going on? Is it? I want in. I have never done a roleplay before > _ < ralok 01:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : It's still going on. Keep in mind, though, that none of the possible outcomes of ME3 have happened yet in this RP, so you can't use any of your Crucible Era stuff. -- Gnostic 03:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's a given! Don't worry about that. I am, in fact, capable of writing other stuff XD ralok 04:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I have no idea what to do now XD I guess I will improvise. ralok 05:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Varrens aren't sentient. Therefore "Crutch" only counts as a "pet" rather than a full player-character. Of course, you are free to have a one-character squad if that's what you really want, but a vorcha is not going to last very long on his own. -- Gnostic 05:20, March 27, 2012 (UTC) People always understimate vorcha! And that includes the vorcha themselves! I have a compulsion to do things differently. I want to prove a vorcha at the very least... is capable of trying! Ralok 05:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : RPs really aren't the right place for that kind of thing. The rules clearly state that characters must have realistic skill proportions. It would not be realistic to have an extraordinarily intelligent and resourceful vorcha... unless, of course, the vorcha had to rely upon his brain due to unusually weak physical attributes. That would certainly make for an interesting challenge, but in order to have any chance of succeeding, he'd still need someone to do his dirty work. -- Gnostic 06:39, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I have created my character, but I am not quite sure what to do with it... I mean... I have never done this before > _ < sorry about my ignorance :/ Ralok 06:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) a vorcha will do as a vorcha does, he will fight and adapt. I added a new character who will counteract the more savage nature of the vorcha. of course, I got carried away and wrote a novellete to introduce the characters into the situation XD ralok